


Counting Stars

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Idiots in Love, Jerks, Love, Romance, True Love, shaw is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Shaw is having some financial problems, but Root is back after a mission and she deserves the world.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Person of Interest fic, so please let me know if I screwed up at some point! Go follow me on tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, and send me some prompts if you want me to write more for this those dorks!  
> Also, english is not my first language. If there's something wrong, let me know

It has been a long night. Not because she had to work – she was sure it would have gone a lot faster if she had – but because Shaw couldn’t sleep for more then half an hour at a time, waking up at every single noise she heard, expecting to see Root finally home after her newest mission. It has been three days. _Only three days_ , Shaw tried to tell herself, but not being able to rest without Root had become a common thing.

 _Another thing to blame her for_. She thought with a heavy sigh. The line in front of her was larger than usual, but that was the cheaper coffee around the area and she really, really, needed that to stay awake for the rest of the day. Going to that coffee shop had also become a tradition when Root was not around and her sleeping routine went all crazy.

Rolling her eyes, Shaw pulled the wallet from her pocket and looked at the coins she had there. 2,55c. She could buy a coffee and a donut, but then she would not have enough money to buy coffee for herself tomorrow. Shaw hated that she let her financial life get so out of control that she had to plan how many times a week she could drink coffee, but honestly it wasn’t her fault. The Machine really should start to add “you could possibly die” in their paycheck. Not to mention that, since she started dating Root, Shaw had spent a lot more money with things that she didn’t used to before. Like dinners in restaurants Root said she would like to meet, or the expensive stupid almond milk because turns out the hacker was lactose intolerant.

The guy in front of her finally took his final step to reach the teenager girl behind the bar, both of them looking like they could use a day off. Shaw sighed again. She would have more money in a week, she just had to tolerate that awefull coffee and the huge line for another day or two. And it’s not like she was starving, she had just spent a lot of her money to buy a new couch and was trying to save some to get the new bed she saw when she was getting the couch.

It has nothing to do with the fact that Root was complaining about her sore back. Not at all. It’s because her forniture had indeed see better days and the store started a huge sale, so Shaw took the chance. Not because Root kept rolling in bed all night. Not because Root had comment about the large Orange spot under one of the couch’s pillows (in her defence, the spaghetti slided off by himself).

Shaw watched while the guy finally – finally – moved out of her way after changing his order three times. The girl only looked up to give another sigh when Shaw took a step foward.

“Hank’s Coffee, what can we get you today?”

Shaw could not find in herself to be mad at the teenager. It was seven a.m. and she was working in coffee shop that clearly had better days, the girl could be a little grumpy if she wanted. “Coffee, black.” Understanding it didn’t mean that Shaw herself had to be polite.

The girl sighed heavly again, turning her back to go to the coffee pot behind her. “One second.”

Before Shaw could do anything else, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her back pocket and quickly reached for it. Not because she was hoping it was Root, not at all. She was just hoping it would be Reese telling her he got coffee for everybody. Yet, even if she told herself that, the small side smile that crossed her face crushed it all down.

“ ** _Got back, going to meet you for breakfest, sweetie_**.”

Shaw didn’t bother to answer or ask Root if she needed the adress – the hacker had the best GPS in the world in her ear. Putting her phone back, Shaw saw that the girl was back, sliding a small cup across the bar. It definitelly didn’t smelled like coffee, but it looked like it, so Shaw was going to take it without complain because the day she found this place the coffee was absolutelly not black. Brown, a brown coffee. She remembered.

“Anything else?” The girl was clearly ready to move on to the next cliente, but Shaw looked down at the glass and made a small calculation.

“Give me one of these donuts and another coffee.” She was not going to be able to buy herself that small cup of coffee tomorrow, but whatever. _Root is back_. It sounded like a mantra in her head, even if Shaw was pretending not to hear it.

The attendent let another loud sigh go out before grabbing a paper bag from somewhere to stuff one of the donuts inside. She quickly put it with the coffee after grabbing another cup and roll her eyes. “Anything else?”

Shaw thought for a second to ask to see something else just to piss her off, but quickly changed her mind. She wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. “That’s it.”

“2,50.”

Shaw had just handed the money to the girl when she felt someone slidding to stand by her side. She didn’t had to turn around to see who was it. Her body had a way to tell her when it wasn’t Root invading her personal space and she had learned to trust it after almost punching the other woman in her chin. Not turning around while the girl moved her hand around the registrator to find her change, Shaw handed one cup to Root, before slidding the bag with the donut towards her.

Putting her 0,05c back in her pocket, Shaw grabbed her own coffee and finally turned around to leave, trying not to think how Root always seemed to take her breath away. Root waited until they were outside – a rarity – before saying anything.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

Shaw drank half her cup before replying, keeping her eyes fixed ahead. “How was it?”

She didn’t had to turn around to know that Root had a gentle smile on her face. Much of their job was to observe, so Shaw knew that it was a kind of smile that the hacker gave only to her and it was never easy to ignore how her chest seemed a little bit tighter when she saw it.

“Ah, the normal. Some shots here and there.” Root let go a chuckle, finally sipping in her cup. Shaw knew it tasted like shit, but Root didn’t say a thing about it. “You didn’t miss anything fun.”

“Would hate the opportunity to shoot someone.” Shaw tried not to show too much interest while Root opened the donut bag and took a bit of it. The coffee was shit, but their donut was actually pretty good.

“Thank you for breakfest, sweetie.” The other woman used that tone that made something inside Shaw ignite. It was a mix between sarcasm, used only to piss her off, and sincerity, that made her more confused than the sarcasm thing. Root used that voice when Shaw did something she found cute.

 _I kill people, I’m not cute and I don’t do anything cute_. Shaw almost growled to herself. Instead of answering – because she never knew what to say when she was spoken to like that – Shaw made a turn around to cross the street. They were just two blocks from the subway now.

“Did you just got back?” Shaw drank what was left from her coffee and threw the plastic cup in the trash can.

“Yep, just out of the train.” Root took another bit from the donut, shaking her head up and down to add some affect in her answer. Shaw wanted to ask her where she was that she took a train back, but choose to bit her tongue instead. “Want a bite?” The hacker asked, already moving the bag towards Shaw.

Not the one to recuse food, the shorter woman took a large bite out of the donut, ignoring Root’s smile, not stoping her walk. “You should go rest.”

“I will, I’m just walking you to work, sweetie.” Root bumped their shoulders together, making Shaw roll her eyes.

“You will have to go back three blocks.”

Root shrugged, finishing the donut and sipping her coffee. “Don’t mind.”

Shaw had to bite her cheek to stop a smile when she saw the woman’s face when she dranked the coffee, but, again, Root didn’t said a thing about it. “Did you like it?”

She almost missed the quick frown in Root’s face. “Yeah, it’s good.”

“For someone who had used like a thousand different identities, you are a terrible lier.” The former marine actually chuckled to that, bringind a bright smile to Root’s lips.

“Maybe you just know me too well.” Root fired back, throwing the cup in the next garbage can that crossed their way. “But yes, breakfast in on me tomorrow.”

“You know I will not let you forget that you just promissed me food.” Shaw could see the subway entrancy already.

The taller woman laughed delighted, shaking her head while slowing down her pace, bringind both of them to a stop just a few feets from the woman’s final destination. “I hope you don’t, I didn’t say what we’re going to eat after all.” Her wink only made Shaw blush a deeper shade of red. “See you later, sweetie.” Root took a step foward, bringing her hands to rest in Shaw’s shoulders to stop her to take a step back unconcionsly. “Have a nice day at work.” She kissed Shaw’s lips before the other woman could react and was out of her personal space before the shorter woman could punch her in the face.

Shaw was stuck in place for a couple of seconds, watching, like it was a movie right in front of her eyes, how Root’s smile almost reached her ears when she took one step back, then another one, then another one, then another one, before turning around and walking away in the direction they had just came from. Shaw shook her head to clean her thoughts, finally turning to enter the subway. She would never say it aloud, but it was worth it to go a day or two without coffee.


End file.
